Hetalia Dream Land
by xXxXxDeathTheKidxXxXx
Summary: Terra is a fourteen year old high school student with an abnormal life and crazy friends. and her life just got weirder when a Ufo crashes through her roof and she befriends a very familiar alien that is in need of help.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with a young fourteen year old high school student named Terra. She's not exactly like any other teenage girl. She hates shopping, she's not very good at socializing, she likes black and anything that's not girly, and she's very violent. In other words; she's a tom boy and she's emo. Now it may seem this way on the outside but deep on the inside she's really nice and is actually a total anime fan. And it just so happens that her most favorite anime is Hetalia.

One week ago after school Terra was walking to the bus stop with her friend Emmy, who is also a hetalia fan.

"Do I have to go?" Terra pouted. "You know I don't like being around other people."

"Yes you have to go! C'mon it'll be fun. All we're going to be doing is talking about Hetalia and other Anime. The fan club will be meeting at the park at 2 pm. don't be late." Emmy insisted that Terra should go but it takes a lot to persuade Terra to do anything.

"I already told you I refuse to go fucktard!" Terra was starting to get annoyed. But Emmy wasn't about to take no for an answer. As a matter of fact; Emmy was starting to get annoyed as well.

"Listen dumb ass. You are going to go to the meeting. I'm not going to take no for an answer. And you know that if you don't show up I will come and find you and you don't want to know what I would do to you. But, if you do show up, I might decide to give you a very sexy picture I found of Japan… oh and by the way in the pic. he's naked." Emmy smiled as she saw her friend turned red from all of the dirty yet wonderful mental images that was filling her mind.

Terra noticed the smile on Emmy face and instantly tried to empty her mind and calm down, "F-fine I'll go."

Emmy smiled and hugged Terra, "Thanks Terra! I knew you would go!"

Terra pushed Emmy away. "Get the hell off of me bitch you know I hate hugs! Look the bus is here, so leave! I hate you!"

Emmy simply smiled and she turned around one last time before she entered the bus; "I love you too!"

Terra mumbled some curses and stuck out her middle finger at Emmy; and after the bus left she went home. Terra didn't bother doing her homework when she got home. The first thing she did was get ice cream, sit on the couch, take out her sketchpad, and draw as she watched Hetalia.

Hours passed and it felt like time was at a total standstill. And eventually Terra drifted off into a very deep sleep which almost seemed like a coma….

Before she knew it something crashed through the roof. It was a giant UFO. Now as the door to the ship opened you would think that the natural thing to do is to run, scream for help or grab a weapon. But Terra just approached the spaceship. As she looked inside and a big grin appeared on her face; "T-tony?" she said.

Yes it was Tony. The same adorable little alien, who is America's best friend, despises England and calls him a fucking limey all the time.

Tony has a puzzled look on his face as he stared at the strange girl; "Do I know you?"

Terra still had a big grin on her face; "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Terra. You're Tony right? I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, this is totally awesome! I can't wait to tell everyone and-…" she paused. "I'm sorry; I just got a little excited. Did I already tell you my name was Terra?"

The alien nodded.

"Sorry! So what happened? Why are you here?"Terra was so happy. "If only mint bunny and Japan was here." She thought.

The alien looked down in disappointment. "My ship broke."

"H-hey don't look so sad. I can help you!" The girl smiled.

"Y-you can?" The alien seemed a little surprised.

"Hell Yeah! Now come on and let's get to work!" Terra smiled and did a little impersonation of America. She would finally get to be the hero for once! This was so amazing. She has never had any experiences that could ever be compared to this one. If only she could meet Japan then she would be on cloud 9 and only then would her life be perfect.

Tony and Terra worked really hard for weeks to repair the ship. When the ship was finally ready for takeoff, the alien thanked the girl for all she had done for him.

"Thanks for the help. I'm really grateful for what you have done for me." The alien was very happy. He still couldn't believe that this girl was capable of helping him repair the ship; and in such a short amount of time.

"No Problem." She gave Tony a thumbs up. "If you ever need any help again, just come and find me!"

Tony gave her a thumbs up as well; "Thanks, I'll be more than happy to do anything for you. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Terra thought for a moment; "I-I would like…... to go to Hetalia…


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had agreed to take the young teenager to the fascinating world of Hetalia. Terra ran into her room and packed her bag with almost everything you could imagine. Clothes, food, cameras, a sketch pad, plushies of her favorite characters, manga, an autograph book, cosplay outfits her precious iPod etc.

Terra excitedly ran out of her room and found the alien on the couch playing Resident Evil 5 on her PS3. "Tony, I'm ready!" she said excitedly.

Tony paused the game, looked at her, looked back at the game and went back to playing.

Terra was a little impatient since she really wanted to go. She also wanted to leave before her parents came home from work since they would most likely tell her that she couldn't go.

"Tonyyy, can we go now?" she whined.

This time the alien didn't look away from the game; "Just give me five more minutes…."

"But Tony…." Terra was starting to get a little aggravated. "I really want to leave now…What if I brought my play station with me? I might even let you keep it…."

The alien paused the game once more and thought for a moment…."W-would you really let me keep it?"

"Sure. I can always buy another one." Terra already knew that she didn't have the money to buy it. And her parents would go crazy if they found out she gave it away, but she would rather get grounded then miss out on a chance to get to go to hetalia and hang out with all the nations.

"Ok!" the alien said cheerfully. He grabbed the PS3 and ran onto the ship with Terra right behind him. Tony pushed a whole bunch of colorful buttons and pulled some levers and before terra knew it they were off to Hetalia.

Terra was so excited, she tried to sit quietly in her chair but as she looked around she felt really tempted to push some buttons. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to push just one button…. Usually it's the red buttons that are bad right?" she thought. Terra saw a safe looking, blue button. She looked up at Tony who seemed to be focusing on the controls and then she looked back down at the blue button in front of her. Without thinking she slowly moved her hand closer to the button but was suddenly stopped by Tony.

"Are you trying to blow us up?" said Tony.

Terra was a little shocked. "W-what are you talking about?"

Tony stared at Terra. "That's the ships self destruct button!"

Terra's eyes widened; "S-s-self….D-destruct…?"

Tony nodded.

"B-but I thought it was the red buttons that were usually the self destruct buttons or something!"

Tony laughed; "you watch way too many movies."

Terra pouted; "I do not!"

Tony laughed harder. Terra stared at Tony and couldn't help but laugh as well. "Maybe I do watch too many movies…." She thought.

"Look we're here!" Tony said.

"R-really? T-that was fast…" Terra was having so much fun with tony that she almost forgot all about Hetalia and meeting everyone.

Tony opened the door and terra practically knocked him over and ran outside. And the first person she saw was America. "OH MY GOSH ITS AMERICA!" she screamed. She glomped him and they both fell to the ground.

"Hey Tony, who's you're friend?" America looked down at the surprisingly strong girl who was still hugging him.

Terra looked up and saw the puzzled American; "o-oh I'm really sorry M-Mr. America sir! M-My name is Terra…."

America laughed and helped her up; "Don't worry about it. And you don't have to be so polite. You can just call me America. I think Terra is a pretty cool name" He smiled.

Terra felt like fainting. "T-thank you… A-America." She couldn't believe that she was actually talking to the super cool, hamburger loving hero, America; and in person! He even thought her name was cool! Terra looked up at him and saw that he was eating a hamburger. "That is so awesome!" she thought.

Before she could say anything she heard another voice. "You wanker, how many times do I have to tell you that those things are bad for you?"

Terra slowly turned around and a handsome Briton was standing right behind her. "E-England?"

The Briton stared at the girl with a puzzled look; "I'm sorry, have we met somewhere before?" He tried to be polite and smile. Terra couldn't speak. Her knees felt weak and wobbly and before she knew it, she fainted.

When she woke up she found herself on a couch; "W-was I dreaming?" She stood up and a familiar looking Jacket fell to the ground. She picked it up and examined it. "Holy crap this belongs to America!" she shrieked and excitedly hugged the jacket.

England came into the room and offered Terra some scones. She knew that they tasted horrible but she decided to try it anyways but she choked and almost passed out again. "Wow those things really DO taste terrible" she mumbled.

The Briton looked at her with a puzzled expression; "Are you okay?"

Terra tried to smile; "I-I'm fine!"

America came in and saw England with the plate of scones; "Dude are you trying to poison her?"

The Briton glared at the American; "You wanker, I'm not poisoning her. Just because you think that my cooking is bad, doesn't mean that everyone else will think the same thing…."

Terra interrupted; "u-umm, thanks for looking after me but I think I should go now…"

England and America stopped arguing and looked at Terra.

"Are you sure? Will you be ok?" Said England

Terra smiled; "I'll be fine!"

"Be careful, and feel free to come by and visit me and England anytime!" America laughed and wrapped his arm around the Britons waist. England mumbled a few curses but instantly turned red when the American kissed his cheek.

"O-Ok!" Terra ran out the house and shrieked; "Oh My Gosh! I can't believe I just saw America kiss England! That was so awesome!"

Terra was so happy. America and England is one of her favorite yaoi pairings. It wasn't a kiss on the lips but it was better than nothing. She couldn't wait to go back home and tell Emmy.

Terra looked around and had no idea where to go next. There were so many people that she wanted to meet. She sat on the ground and pulled out a bag of chips and her iPod from her bag. Terra loves music and usually likes to play it really loudly, especially if it's a song from one of her favorite Amine…

The very first song that played was her most favorite song Alumina; the first ending from Death Note. As much as she loves Japans' Marukaite Chikyuu and his Hatafutte Parade, she loves Alumina more. Terra became unaware of her surroundings and just spaced out as she closed her eyes and sang the song.

After a while a Frenchman with a rose saw Terra on the ground; "Honhonhon, what a pretty girl, I should take her over to my house and 'get to know her'"

As he picked up Terra she opened her eyes and stared at the Frenchman in shock. "F-France?"

France smiled at the young girl "Ahh, bonjour mon cheri. I was just passing by and saw you here, and I could resist a pretty face like yours so I was hoping that-…."

Terra interrupted him, "That won't work on me y-you disgusting, lascivious, perverted pedophile! Now let me go!" She squirmed in an attempt to escape but the Frenchman refused to let go.

"I am not lascivious, disgusting or a pedophile. Now you're coming with me whether you like it or not mon amour." He said.

Terra was about to scream when a handsome Spaniard came and threw a tomato at France.

France looked around and saw the Spaniard, then he looked down and saw the tomato stain; "Sacre Bleu!" You ruined my clothes!"

A frustrated looking Italian was hiding behind the Spaniard; "You jerk! That was a waste of a perfectly good tomato! Now let's get out of here before France attacks us!"

The Spaniard smiled at the Italian; "But Romano, I couldn't just let him molest that poor girl…."

Terra completely forgot that France was there and stared at Spain and Romano; "Hi Spain, Romano!

Romano crossed his arms and looked away and Spain smiled and waved at the strange girl; "Romano do you know her?" whispered the puzzled Spaniard.

Romano mumbled "Of course not you jerk….."

France wasn't paying attention to any of them and he practically forgot all about Terra since he was too busy worrying about the tomato stain all over his bright and colorful clothes. So he dropped terra and ran to his house to try and get the stain out.

Spain walked over to Terra and helped her up; "Are you okay senorita?"

"Si, thank you for saving me Spain!" Terra smiled.

"No Problema… by the way; have we met somewhere?" He slightly tilted his head and smiled.

"Um, no…. W-well I'm sorry I have to go!" Terra grabbed her bag and ran, leaving behind the Spaniard who was still very confused. "Damn it! I need to stop fangirling and calling out everyone's names or else they're going think I'm a crazy stalker or something!" She yelled.

Terra met many other hetalia nations; she drank beer with Germany, ate pasta with Italy, played the piano with Austria, and Switzerland taught her how to use a rifle. She also petted some of Greece's kittens, she saw Kumajiro and pretended not to remember who Canada was just so she could hear him say "I'm Canada!"; she ran away from Russia, and she got to pet Iceland's puffin and Prussia's Gilbird!

Terra finally met China and got to pet Panda-Aru… She always wanted to do that since her favorite animal is a panda. As she talked to China, Korea snuck up behind her and groped her.

"Aiyaaah! Let her go aru!" China yelled.

Korea smirked "Are you jealous da-ze?"

"Of course not! It's just rude for you to grope people, especially if they're our guests' aru! Now let her go before I get my wok aru!"

Korea ran away. Terra sighed; she didn't even notice that Korea was there. She loved Korea and didn't mind him groping her but she felt sad.

China stared at Terra. "Is something wrong aru?"

Terra looked up; "n-not really, it's just that today was really fun and I got to go to many different places and meet a lot of the nations but I couldn't find Japan… I really wanted to meet him. I went to his house but he wasn't there. I really want to stay here but I can't because my parents are probably worried about me or something. But I just want to at least see Japan before I go. It would break my heart if I didn't get to see him." Terra felt like crying, Japan was the one person she was dying to meet. Even if it was just for a second; and she was really determined to meet him. It would seriously suck if she came all this way for nothing.

China patted her back; "Don't be sad Terra; Nihon was probably at the store or something. If you go back to his house he might be there…"

Terra's widened as she stared at China; "I-I didn't think of that!Thanks china you're so awesome!" She hugged him in excitement. There was actually still a chance that she would finally get to meet her beloved Japan. She felt like fainting just from the thought of what it would be like to finally get to meet her most favorite anime character in real life.


	3. Chapter 3

Kon'nichwa my beroved readers! I am very preased that you have been waiting patientry for me to finarry finish this rast chapter. I wanted to make this chapter as funny as possible but since Japan is in here and I was ristening to some very…. Ummm…. "Sexual" songs…. *blush* …..this chapter turned out to be mostly fluff….. I tried so hard not to turn this into smut!... A-anyways, enjoy the rast chapter!

* * *

><p>Terra had left Chinas' house and headed towards Japans house. She was extremely nervous; "I don't want him to think that I'm weird or anything if I freak out, faint or start fangirling…." She mumbled to herself.<p>

Terra pulled out her iPod hoping that she could find a song to help her calm down. She scrolled through her extremely long list of songs and found Toki Wo Kizamu Uta; the first opening to Clannad After Story. Terra looked around and saw beautiful Japanese Cherry Blossom Trees, which just so happened to be her favorite trees and standing amongst them was none other than Kiku Honda. Terra froze and stared at him. She couldn't move or speak.

Japan turned and saw Terra looking at him; "Excuse me, do you need something?"

His deep and masculine voice made Terra's heart flutter quickly. Her knees felt weak and wobbly and her cheeks were almost as red as one of Spain's tomatoes; "I-I…I…." Terra fainted.

It's a good thing that Terra was light and his house was close by so Japan carried her to his house. He put her into bed and took care of her. After a while Terra finally woke up. "W-where am I?"

Japan was standing over her; "Oh, you're awake… Are you okay?" he smiled.

Terra blushed. She wasn't sure what to say; all she could think about was Japan and how handsome he looked up close. Oh how she longed for Japan to ask her to marry him.

Japan, started to become concerned again; "Maybe I should call a doctor…"

Terra finally snapped out of it; "N-no, I-Im fine!"

Japan stared at Terra and Smiled; "I'm glad you're okay. I was starting to get really worried about you."

Terra stared into his eyes and blushed. "M-Marry me…" she mumbled

"What did you say?" Japan asked.

Terra shook her head and blushed even more; "N-No I didn't say anything at all!"

"Oh, well I guess I'll go make us some tea….." Japan left the room.

Terra sighed; "I'm such an idiot! He probably thinks I'm crazy" she mumbled.

Moments later Japan returned with the tea, they each took a cup and sat in silence.

"Should I say something?" Terra thought. She looked up and saw the Japanese man staring at her but he quickly looked back down at his cup. "Maybe not… I might just say something stupid again…" Terra sighed and sipped her tea.

"S-so what's your name?" Japan timidly looked back up at the teenager.

Terra timidly smiled at Japan; "I'm Terra."

The Japanese man smiled back "That's a nice name."

Terra blushed and her heart started to beat quickly. "T-thank you…"

The room was quiet again. The Japanese man stood up and said; "W-well, I have some work to do, you should stay in bed and get some rest." Then he left the room.

Terra sighed and pulled out her iPod again. "This sucks; I was totally nervous and could hardly say anything to him. Why did he have to be so freaking handsome?" she mumbled. She scrolled through her songs and found Japans' Hatafutte parade and sang along.

Japan was standing right by the door. He just stood there and listened to terra sing; "She has a very pretty voice…" he blushed.

The next day Terra was really determined to try and at least talk to Japan; she wanted to befriend him and get him to like her. So she convinced Japan to take her to all different kinds of places throughout his country. They went to places like Tokyo, Okinawa, Kamakura, and Hiroshima for the next few days. They went to many temples, Shrines, Festivals, Stores, Restaurants, and even Hot Springs.

At the end of the day, Terra and Japan went home and drank tea; "I really enjoyed getting to travel with you Nihon; I had a lot of fun." Terra smiled brightly.

Japan blushed, he liked to see her warm and gentle smile; "I enjoy spending time with you too, maybe we can do this again soon…. When do you plan on leaving?"

Terra thought for a moment; "umm, I don't know, maybe in a few days…"

Japan "Oh; I see… w-well I'll make sure that you have a good time here before you leave…."

Terra looked up at Japan and then back down at her tea; "Umm Nihon, can I ask you something?"

The Japanese man looked up at the young teenager and gave her his full attention; "what is it Terra-chan?"

Terra blushed; "W-well, I just wanted to know I-if you liked me."

Japan blushed and quickly looked down at his cup; "O-of course I like you Terra-chan; you're my friend."

Terra looked down in disappointment; "O-oh I see…. Well I think I should go to bed, I'm really tired…." She left, went into her room and closed the door. She laid down and took out her iPod and listened to Makenai Ai ga Kitto aru from Megaman X4. Then she eventually fell asleep.

Terra and Japan spent the next several days sightseeing throughout the island. The more time Terra and Japan spent together is the closer they became as friends; and it also made Terra want to stay with Nihon longer.

Days, turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and Terra and Japan became very close friends; it felt as though they had known each other for a very long time.

"Terra-san!" Japan said

Terra smiled brightly; "yes Nihon?"

Japan blushed; "I-I brought this for you"

Japan gave Terra a pretty purple kimono; "A kimono! Thank you Nihon I always wanted one!" Terra attempted to hug Japan but she tripped. She fell into his arms and kissed him by accident. They both stared at each other in shock for a moment or two but they slowly closed their eyes and kissed each other passionately. The Japanese man wrapped one arm around the teenagers' waist and used the other to caress her silky black hair which smelled like strawberry scented shampoo.

Terra was so happy; for once her clumsiness didn't cause something bad to happen. Before either one knew it a small passionate kiss turned into an intense and aggressive game of "let's find out who's better at tongue kissing!"

The two stopped for a moment to catch their breath, and stared at each other lustfully. "T-Terra-san, I-…" Before Japan could finish his sentence Terra pushed him away.

"W-what the hell was I thinking? I can't make-out with Japan! He doesn't like me like that!" she thought "N-nihon; I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to….. k-kiss you I-it's just that I kinda tripped a-and-…" Terra's face was completely red; she was so embarrassed. "…I-I'm gonna go try on the kimono…." before Japan could say anything she ran out the room.

Once inside her room Terra sat in a corner, pulled out her iPod and played Orange from Bleach. When the song was over she stood up and slipped into her kimono; "…D-damn it! I can't tie this damn bow by myself…." She headed back over to Japans' room and just when she was about to knock on the door she heard him singing. She turned red as she peeked into the room and saw him shirtless "H-holy shit…." She covered her mouth and tried not to scream "Oh my fucking gosh I can't believe I just saw that! He has such a freaking sexy ass body!" Terra looked back into the room; "I-I can barely see anything…."

Terra attempted to open the door a little wider but she fell over and startled Japan. "T-Terra-san? W-what are you doing?" he asked.

Terra stood up and panicked; "I-I'm sorry N-nihon… I-I didn't mean to-… I-I just needed you to tie this for me a-and….." she paused "I'm such an Idiot! Why did I have to be so clumsy!" she thought.

Japan blushed and walked over to the nervous girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. "N-Nihon…. What are you-…."

Before she could finish her sentence He kissed her on her lips "You look so pretty Terra-san" He said as he caressed her hair and kissed her again

"Oh My God; H-he's willingly kissing me this time; and he said that I look pretty!" Terra blushed at this thought. But then she thought of something else; "Wait, maybe he's drunk… there's no way Japan could actually be in love with me…." She pushed him away.

Japan looked confused; "What's wrong Terra-san?"

Terra blushed; "D-did you seriously just k-kiss me?"

Japan released terra and blushed; "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly…. I-I didn't mean to do that I-It's just…." He had no idea what to say…..

"It's just what?" Terra said

Japan let out a deep breath and tried to calm down; "It's just that you're a really special person to me and I really care about you Terra-san; you're all I ever think about. I'm glad that we met and things wouldn't really be the same without you… Terra-san; I-I-…." Beeeeppp~

Terra's eyes widened and she looked around in confusion. "W-what was that beeping sound?"

Japan tilted his head slightly and stared at Terra: "What beeping sound? I didn't hear anything…"

Terra looked around once more; "M-maybe I'm just hearing things…. What were you saying Nihon?"

Japan blushed again; "I-I said that I lo-…." Beep Beeeep~

"W-what the hell?" Terra's vision became blurry, all she could see was a dim light… she blinked several times until she regained focus. "What just happened?" Terra looked around in shock "W-What the fuck? I-I'm home?" B-but….. Holy Shit don't tell me it was all a dream!"

Everything looked normal, there were no UFO's, there was no hole in her ceiling, and her PS3 was still plugged into her TV. She looked over at the carton of melted ice cream next to the couch and she picked up her sketchpad and looked at her unfinished drawing. It was a drawing of her and Japan sitting beneath a Japanese cherry tree and he was hugging her as they watched the sunset….

"Damn it, I really thought that dream was all real, and I had a really good feeling that Japan was going to tell me that he liked me!" she whined. Terra picked up her phone and saw that she had a text message. "Stupid phone, I bet you're the reason why I woke up. Whoever sent me this text is so dead!"

The text said: "Hey Terra! Its Emmy~ don't forget that our fan club will be meeting in half an hour! I have that picture of Japan that I told you about so don't be late or you won't get it~"

"….That bastard…." Terra threw her phone onto the ground, hugged her sketchpad, and went back to sleep.


End file.
